The Last Day On Earth
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: Slash, WV It's the last day on Earth.


Title: The Last Day On Earth  
Author: marco  
Fandom: Alias  
Pairing: W/V  
Summary: It's the last day on Earth.  
Archive: Anywhere, but please ask first.  
Rating: FRM  
Parts: 1/1  
Spoilers: None. AU.  
Status: Completed.  
Series/Sequel:  
Website: N/A  
Disclaimer: Don't own Alias. Nuh-uh. Song is from Marilyn Manson.  
Authors notes & Warnings: for my Will/Vaughn claim at auabc using the claim 'Apocalypse'. The 'little death' is the orgasm, for the ones who didn't know.

I parked my car in the empty parking lot near the beach, put on sunglasses and got out, not bothering to lock it.

Locking the car, and proctecting all possessions, used to be one of my first worries, but seeing as I was going to be gone before the sunset, I frankly didn't give a damn anymore.

Flashes of memories of how it should be ran through my head as I absentmindedly noticed the conspicuous absence of cars and people in a hot summer day, but shrugged them off. In a few minutes, Branthorn-Siemens, the biggest and most lethal asteroid since the one that obliterated dinosaurs, was going to impact in the Pacific Ocean, after having survived every single kind of attempt the whole world made in destructing it.

It was going to cause the biggest tidal wave ever, among other things like, say, the end of the world, so why the hell should I care?

I took a second to think about it, then kept on walking towards the shore, turning on my ipod and putting on my headphones. Funnily, the first song was Marilyn Manson's 'The Last Day On Earth'.

_Yesterday was a million years ago_

_In all my past lives I played an asshole_

_Now I found you, it's almost too late_

_And this earth seems obliviating_

_We are trembling in our crutches_

_High and dead our skin is glass_

_I'm so empty here without you_

_I crack and split my xerox hands_

I noticed Michael standing there, in the exact same spot where we had met… had it _really_ been five years ago?

I remember that day like it was yesterday:

"_I'm sorry?" I heard a voice ask me._

"_What?" I asked, groggily waking up from my sunbathing-induced sleep and seeing a concerned man hovering over me. "Some problem?"_

"_Well," he said, "you're on my towel." I was hoping he didn't notice I had been checking him out as he was speaking. He was a little taller than me, and maybe also a little older. Dark brown hair, charming green eyes, smooth and lean… wait a minute, I ordered my brain, why are you checking him out? He's a _he_, for God's sake!_

_Then I blinked as the meaning of the words sunk in. "Your towel?" I turned my head to my left as he nodded in that direction and noticed my own towel._

"_Whoops." I said as my mutinee eyes gazed down to the man's crotch._

"_Don't worry." He said. "About anything." And then he grinned. He_ knew_! "Name's Michael by the way."_

_I got up and said "I'm Will."I extended my hand to him. "You know, this could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship."_

_He shook it and said "I hope it is."_

Yes, it really was. I had had so much shit to deal with in those days; Francie leaving me, the tragedy at Sydney's wedding, being fired from the newspaper… But when I was with him, the weight of the world I seemed to carry on my shoulder like a modern-day Atlas faded away.

And over time, the friendship grew, and became something more; effortlessly, like we were meant to be.

I came back to reality as I felt my white t-shirt sticking to me like a second skin. I took it off and carelessly threw it behind me. I wasn't going to need it anymore now, was I?

Michael seemed to hear my footsteps, even if I had ditched my sandals right when sand had started to replace earth as I walked, and turned towards me.

I smiled as I noticed he was wearing the bermudas we had gotten each other last Christmas, when our future seemed to be years and not months; we had bought the exact same pair for each other, and as we were - are, Will, are, I remind myself – together, we felt that being able to both dress the same way was cute.

I walked to him and we began to kiss; it was a sweet, slow and loving kiss, not exactly the kind you'd expect when you and your lover are going to be annihilated in a matter of minutes, but a very welcomed one nonetheless.

_The dogs slaughter each other softly_

_Love burns it's casualties_

_We are damaged provider modules_

_Spill the seeds at our children's feet_

_I'm so empty here without you_

_I know they want me dead_

Marilyn Manson kept on singing about weirdnesses as we broke the kiss and walked those final steps to the shore.

"I heard about Sydney." He said as soon as our feet were in the water. "I'm sorry."

"Well," I said, trying to keep the sadness at bay, "she wanted to be buried next to Danny, had since he died on their wedding day, and I think she didn't think that was going to happen, what with the end of the world and all, so…" I trailed off as the flash of Syd's car, semi-destroyed against a tree, and her at the wheel, like Danny had died five years before, made itself known in my head for a few seconds.

I must have looked very sad and shocked, because Michael enveloped me in a very warm hug.

"Thanks." I told him. "I needed it."

Then I let my eyes flicking around, and I noticed we weren't alone.

Noah was on the shore, some metres from us, curled in a fetal position, probably still in shock from having been on the same car as Sydney, waiting for Death to come and take him too.

Lauren's lifeless body – even I could see the redness of the sand around her – laid on a towel in the middle of the beach.

And a few other people were scattered here and there, though enough far away from us.

For one second I hesitated, then I realized I didn't give – excuse my French – a flying fuck about what others were going to think about me in these last minutes we had left.

_I know it's the last day on earth_

_We'll be together while the planet dies_

_I know it's the last day on earth_

_We'll never say goodbye_

So I threw my Ipod away and pulled down my bermudas as Michael did the same, and then we began to hold each other tight, finally giving in to our hunger for each other, making our erections rub against one another in a deliciously painful way and our skin be in as much contact as possible.

"I'm glad we decided to be here, now." Michael said. "If I'd been alone I'd probably… probably… killed myself."

"You wouldn't have done that." I say, giving him what I know is a sad smile. "And I'm really glad too. I never wanted to die alone."

"This isn't how I had always thought my life would end." Michael said, wistfully.

"Not mine idea either." I told him, sadness creeping in my voice. "Beats the hell out of painful illnesses, though."

"I love you." Michael said. "I want you to know this, I _need_ you to know this." He continued, crying unconsciously.

"I know." I assured him. "You may have not told me, but I know. And I love you, too. And I always will."

"Forever." Michael said, then attempted a joke. "Hey, if we can't get mushy at the end of the world, when can we?"

"You're right," I say, and notice I'm crying too.

Then we stopped saying words, and spoke with our bodies.

Now we're kissing, and slowly rubbing against each other, and I can hear Branthorn-Siemens arriving and impacting.

We're so close to coming, and so close to dying. Maybe we'll be able to pull the Big Death and the Little One at the same time… I think and I smile inwardly.

And as I hear the great wave arriving, I keep thinking I wouldn't have it any other way.

_I know it's the last day on earth_

_We'll be together while the planet dies_

_I know it's the last day on earth_

_We'll never say goodbye_

THE END.


End file.
